Bojack returns
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: This is a side project for the Tekken ball Z seris set between the Kazuya and Quan chi saga. if you havn't read Kazuya saga i recomend you do Before reading this fic. Bojack returns seeking revenge and only the TBZ-fighters can stop him. One-shot


_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z_

_Rated M for naughty language, adult themes and violence and that._

**_AN: For all you Tekken ball Z fans I have written this one-shot for you. I hope you enjoy it. Review if there is something you like or more likely hate_**

The citizens of East city gathered around the crater and saw the blue man who created it kneeling down with his eyes closed

"Goodness looks at him, he is hideous" a fat middle aged women dressed in one million Zeni jewellery let out

"Me hideous you should look in the mirror once in a while" The blue man opened his eyes and began to ascend out of the crater and into the air

The crowd was stricken with sudden fear as the blue man hovered above them. The sound of sirens sounded and shortly after, ten police cars arrived on the scene, out of each car, two police officers steped onto the cracked pavement, there guns drawn.

"Alright, put your hands on the concrete" one of the officers commanded, fear evident in his voice.

"You, a lowly maggot would command me, the greatest fighter in the universe, how hilarious" The blue man laughed.

"WH-who the fuck do you think you are?" The officer screamed firing off the entirety of the magazine in his gun, remarkably it had no effect.

The blue man fired a small Ki ball at the officer who was completely disintegrated.

"What the hell are you?" another officer asked quivering in fear.

"I am… Bojack!" he unleashed his spiritual energy into a massive shock wave made of Ki and destroyed everything within a one hundred mile radios.

"Very good sir." a green man said as he lowered from above Bojack, "Are we going to take this planet for our own? I hope we are."

"Do what you wish to the planet. There is only one thing I wish for." Bojack stated.

"Oh, what is that sir?"

"Revenge!"

_Tekken ball Z_

_**Bojack returns**_

_Written by necrophiliac666_

"This is all that remains of this district of east city" The news reporter reported on the giant Television in the middle of west city.

"Holy crap what the hell could have done this?" a citizen asked.

"Who cares, east city is all the way in Japan" a man stated. On the other side of the street, two figures walked past, obviously hearing his remark.

"I can't believe there are people like that!" Bulma said as she walked down the street followed by a dark skinned man carrying ten brown paper bags

"_This is humiliating, one day you're fighting to protect the world's freedom, and the next, you're running bloody errands_"

"Come on Bruce, walk faster"

"_You could try helping carry your own damn groceries! That might make me walk faster!"_

Bulma was two busy complaining as she crossed the road that she didn't even notice the school bus speeding across the road too fast to stop.

"**Beep!**" The bus driver honked his horn as he was mere centimetres away from Bulma.

Bulma covered her face with her arms expecting the enormous vehicle to run her down. Instead a figure pulled her out of the way.

"You really ought to look when you cross the road." The familiar voice stated

"Hworang? What are you doing here? Did Lela dump you already?" Bruce asked mockingly

"No! for your information… what do you mean _already_?"

"Well, to tell the truth, she's kind of out of your league."

"Shut up! For your information she has a doctors appointment" Hworang interjected.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Bulma asked

"I don't know, that's why she's at the doctors" Hworang stated

"Sure she's not just cheating on you" Bruce mocked.

"Hey, I know something is wrong with her because she keeps vomiting in the morning."

"And you don't know what's wrong with her, really?" Bruce stated, "_Honestly, some people are more blind then a fucking bat_"

"Hey, that's not it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because we use contraception." Hworang said smugly

"You know that doesn't always work." Bulma stated

"Y-you're kidding right." Hworang was beginning to worry.

"No."

"And did you for some retarded reason to save time despite the fact you wouldn't be ready to go again for another five or ten minutes… turn the condom inside out?" Bruce asked.

Hworang didn't answer.

"I rest my case." Bruce said victoriously

"I-I-I don't want her to be pregnant!" Hworang whined

"You could always get her to have an abortion" Bruce suggested

The stimulating conversation was cut short as a loud explosion sounded in the west.

"What the fuck?" Hworang wondered aloud.

"Alright, Some excitement!" Bruce began to head in the direction of the cacophony.

"Where do you think you're going? _We_ have to get these groceries to my mom" Bulma stated.

"But Bulma." Bruce complained like a little kid.

"No buts mister, know March!"

"_No fair! Why do I have to do everything, isn't that what peoples children are for."_

Hworang on the other hand was on his way over to the loud noise where a large crowd had formed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hworang asked a man in the crowd.

"I don't know"

"_Damn it."_ Hworang turned to another man to find the answer.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Sorry, I just got here" The man responded. Hworang turned to someone else, this time a women.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hworang was starting to get irritated and it showed in his voice.

"A man just fell out of the sky, look" The lady pointed at the enormous crater.

"_Why didn't I notice that? This whole pregnant business is getting to me. Damn it Bruce!"_ Hworang yelled in his head before looking in the crater and there he saw an enormous, blue man with a bandana covering his orange hair.

"Gohan, where are you Gohan!" He shouted.

An invisible force plunged the crowd away from the crater.

"_Gohan, why dose he want Gohan"_ Hworang asked himself as he got up. Before Hworang could properly assess the situation, three individuals landed in between Hworang and the blue man. The one on the left had red skin and a muscular figure, the one in the middle was green with a tall, skinny figure, the one on the right had blue skin and was very short and fat.

"That one knows this Gohan that Lord Bojack wants" The green man stated.

"_How did they…" _Hworang began to think.

"We read your mind we do" The fat midget with bad grammar stated.

"Rip the information from him" Bojack called.

"Wit' pleasures" The midget said jumping at Hworang; however a familiar fist met the Midget's head spinning it on a 360 degree angle, killing him.

"What the fuck is going on in my city" Kazuya threw an empty bear bottle which smashed in front of the anorexic and body builder.

"Who the hell are you?" The body builder asked.

"Who cares there is one for both of us know."

The anorexic charged at Hworang, who fired a kick at his abdominal however the anorexic moved back slightly, just enough so he could grab Hworang's foot and throw him straight at a building which didn't slow down his acceleration so he sped straight through it and landed a meter away. The anorexic appeared in front of Hworang and attempted to stomp on him. Hworang rolled over out of the way of the anorexic's foot and did a sweep kick to drop his opponent to the ground. Hworang charged the Ki into his foot; the anorexic vanished and appeared behind Hworang, he had planned this and threw his foot behind him into the anorexic's groin forcing him back and also crushing his genitals.

Kazuya had transformed into his devil form to match the Body builder's strength, or more like outmatch because Kazuya just blew a hole through the cocky bastards head with a laser and went to battle the anorexic.

Hworang saw the anorexic slowly get up with his hands covering his crouch, only to be kicked in the head and launched a meter away by Kazuya's devil form.

"I'll kill you for that!" The anorexic got ready to fight again only to be blown apart by a Ki blast fired from his own Boss, This Bojack character.

"I have no time to deal with pathetic fools." Bojack laughed.

"So you're the owner of those worthless souls?" Kazuya asked menacingly.

"I guess you are strong, for this planet" Bojack stated.

"Such arrogance, you will learn to fear me" Kazuya spread his wings and both fighters vanished, the only thing that may have made it seem as though they were still there was the sparks that emulated when Kazuya and Bojack clashed.

It seemed as though the invisible battle lasted for eternity until the fighters become visible and Kazuya started falling to the ground, as he landed in the crater, his unconscious body returned to its human form

"_Shit, if he can defeat Kazuya that easily, then we're all fucked_" Hworang thought.

"Gohan you cowardly cur! Where are you?" Bojack yelled.

"I'm right here, Bojack"

Bojack turned around and saw the golden haired fighter.

"_Gohan, and he's super saiyan! Two I think, I hope he can help._" Hworang thought

"So you've come out of hiding"

"Actually I was on the other side of the world, you probably should have checked Japan a bit better" Gohan mocked

"I have been waiting in hell for far two long now, I will have revenge, that's all that matters! That's all I care about. It's my life long goal!"

"Get a life!" Hworang called into the air, "Seriously, you really need to get laid!"

"Quiet human, you will die after this fool!" Bojack called.

Bojack charged at Gohan who easily got out of the way and kneed him in the side several times before Bojack vanished and appeared behind Gohan before striking him and firing a massive Ki blast a few miler meters from Gohan's body knocking him to the ground.

"Hehehe, the great Gohan has fallen in a short few seconds" Bojack fired another green Ki blast at Gohan, this time it was twice the size. Before the blast could hit, someone managed to pull Gohan out of danger.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to help unpack the groceries!" Bruce explained.

"Hey didn't you kill him?" both Goten and Trunks dropped out of the sky.

"Yeah, I don't know how he came back, all I know is he's a lot stronger then before."

"Come on! We have to fuse; it's the only way to beat him" Trunks informed Goten.

The two got into position, "Fu-sion-ha!" The two fighters' life forces combined and created a new worrier, after the fusion, Gotenks transformed into super saiyan three.

"So, this is the new fighter I get to fight? I must say you are much more impressive then the last one"

Gotenks didn't respond instead he vanished and appeared in front of him to begin the fight. It was less of a fight and more of a pounding session. Gotenks was pummelling Bojack for five minutes until he vanished and reappeared far away

"Enough of this, play time is over" Bojack began to transform, he became bigger and green, he was so big that his shirt literally disintegrated.

"Now the fun begins." Bojack stated charging.

Gotenks fired two Ki blasts, both were deflected. When Bojack reached Gotenks, he punched him in the stomach with enough force that it winded him. After that Gotenks was thrown to the ground and Bojack stomped on his head and kicked him along the ground. Gotenks managed to get to his feet and fired a tremendous Ki blast that hit Bojack. Despite the fact that it was a direct hit, Bojack seemed unaffected by it and just kept moving towards him and firing Ki blasts that Gotenks barely managed to deflect. Near the end it seemed the battle was clearly won by Bojack but a final stomp in the abdominal sealed the fate of the fight. As Gotenks lay helpless Bojack ascended into the air

"This has been fun but I grow tired so it is time that you die" As Gotenks got to his feet Bojack fired his most powerful Ki attack, an enormous green ball and it was aimed directly at Gotenks.

Despite its enormous size it was incredibly fast and easily devoured Gotenks leaving only his screams behind. But then something happened Golden energy destroyed the green flames to Revel Gotenks, only now he had a tail and instead of gold hair he had black as well as black rings around his eyes.

"What's with all the costume changes, its pissing me off" Bojack stated preparing to charge at Gotenks however a punch in the face soon stopped him.

"No one dose that to me!" Kazuya furiously stated many of his wounds were serious and he was bleeding badly from the arm; however that was not life threatening for Kazuya.

Soon Kazuya, Bruce, Hworang, Gohan and Gotenks were all standing together against Bojack and the fight soon began.

Kazuya lead the attack by charging in the middle in front of Bruce and Gotenks while Hworang took Bojack's right flank and Gohan took his left. Dew to Kazuya's injuries he was easily tossed aside leaving Bruce in charge of the main assault. Hworang managed to get several kicks in before being blasted to unconsciousness. Bruce fuelled his attacks with his spiritual energy, he attacked with two combination attacks totalling a number of twenty attacks before his left arm and right legs were broken by Bojack. Gohan managed to fire a Kamehameha wave that knocked him back two steps. Bojack became infuriated and forced the fighters back with a physic blast.

"I'll just destroy this whole planet! That will give me the revenge I need!"

"Gotenks, I think its time for our most powerful Kamehameha waves" Gohan informed.

Gohan fired a mega Kamehameha while Gotenks fired a Kamehameha times ten. Both blasts struck Bojack who used all his power to try and block them.

"You will never get past me, so just give up!" Bojack taunted.

Suddenly a laser joined in with the Kamehameha's.

Kazuya had used his remaining energy to transform and fire a beam from his third eye.

"Gotenks increase the fuckin power!" Kazuya yelled and Gotenks complied. This power was enough to smash through Bojack's arm and finish him once and for all.

"So, it's over?" Hworang asked

Everyone reverted back to their original forms before the started to truly relax.

"Looks like it" Bruce responded

"You know what I want to know" Hworang said

"What"

"Why the hell didn't Kazama help, I mean he has this whole army and we don't hear a word from him."

"Hworang" Hworang turned around and saw his girlfriend approaching

"Lela, did every thing go okay with the doctor?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened here?"

"It's a long story"

"Tell me when we get home; I have a surprise for you"

"_That's my story and Kazama can't steal it because he wasn't even in it. Me and Lela returned home and if you want to know if Lela is pregnant or not then you will just have to read Tekken ball Z: Quan Chi saga located in the Tekken/ Mortal combat section, hopefully next week. Hey, I want to find out as will so Necrophiliac666 you better update soon or else I'm going to find you and Kick your ass. This is Hworang, until next time._


End file.
